Isis: Once Broken
by Starfire Fury
Summary: A oneshot about my original titan, Isis. One of my friends is writing the rest, about Titans Academy. Her screenname is Toffy, and the story is Titans Alpha. Read it!


**Isis**

Her hands were like ice as she scoured the barren streets she called home, her sheets of ice-blue hair blowing about her in the breeze some might have considered refreshing on this hot summer's day, but to her, it was as if someone had cursed her.

She couldn't feel the cool in the air, but the wind bothered her. It was another obstacle in her course, another guard blocking her way. She bit hard on her bottom lip, gnawing there lightly as she tripped and fell, her hand colliding with someone's shoulder.

The man turned to her in horror, his shoulder having frozen over. His eyes widened as she ran from her, and she was pushed toward the park but a swarm of people.

More obstacles.

She battled her way through them, her eyes collecting shards of ice rather than tears, which she shook away, rather than blinked. She fell to her knees in the park, blue eyes cold, like the rest of her. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she shied away.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons,  
to justify all the hurt inside._

_Guess she knows from the smile,  
and the look in their eyes._

_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one._

_They're saying mamma never loved her much,  
and daddy never keeps in touch,  
that's why she shies away from human affection._

The girl behind her gave her a look, questioning, and she closed her eyes, before throwing up her arms, the air around the girl shifting, the molecules collecting and saturating her. Quickly to her feet, she ran and ran, her legs aching from the pain. She paid no heed as she sped down the street and into the alley that she called her home.

Crumpling, her knees having given way, she let her head fall into her hands as she cried for her lost cause. Her heart shattered as she thought back to the girl's eyes, the dark chocolate brown, filled with care.

She hated it.

Her hands folding in her lap, she let the tears drop and shatter on the ground, while she gathered her belongings. It was time to move cities again; the police had found her once more.

_But somewhere in a private place, she packs her bags for outer space  
and now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come._

_And she'll say to him, she's saying;  
"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my baby.  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong.  
So would you be my baby?"_

Her belongings gathered in her arms, she left the alleyway with her head hung low as her spirits, and she looked over at a child and her mother and father, feeling the guilty stab of pain that she'd known when her parents divorced.

Neither had wanted her.

It had been a cruel day indeed for a nine year old, to face this pain alone. And yet, she had done so for four years, and had been a stronger person for it.

_She can't remember a time when she felt needed,  
if love was red then she was colorblind._

It was true; her parents had never needed nor wanted her company, for it was as if she had never existed in their eyes. And she probably never would.

_All her friends they've been tried for treason  
and crimes that were never defined._

_She's saying; "Love is like a barren place,  
and reaching out for human faith is  
is like a journey I just don't have a map for."_

_So baby's gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive,  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars._

_What a pleasant dream, just saying:_

_"I would fly you to the moon and back,_

_If you'll be, if you'll be my baby,_

_I've got a ticket for a world where we belong, so would you be my baby?"_

Her hands curled around one another as she put her train ticket in the teller, and clambered into it, taking a seat near a window and just staring off into space. She thought back on her childhood, her mind wandering, searching for a single happy memory.

_Mamma never loved her much,_

_And daddy never keeps in touch,_

_That's why she shies away from human affection._

_But somewhere in a private place,_

_She packs her bags for outer space._

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come._

_And she'll say to him, just saying:_

_"I would fly you to the moon and back,_

_If you'll be, if you'll be my baby,_

_I've got a ticket to a world where we belong, so would you be my baby?"_

It had been only a matter of months, though to her it had seemed like years since that train ride, and her heart was pounding faster every second. She was leaving the streets. She was going to do something. She was going to be someone.

She was going to the stars.

To the Titan's Academy.


End file.
